Bellator-Klasse-Dreadnought
Der Dreadnought der Bellator-Klasse, im Galaktischem Imperium auch bekannt als „'Schneller Dreadnought'“ im Gegensatz zur ''Mandator''-Serie, war ein Großkampfschiff der Imperialen Flotte. Die Bellator-Klasse war eine überdachte Version der Dreadnoughts der ''Mandator''- und der ''Mandator-II''-Klasse, die mit 8 Kilometer etwas länger waren. Die Bellator-Klasse gab deren Feuerkraft auf und wandelt diese in Geschwindigkeit um, was bei der 12 Kilometer langen [[Mandator-III-Klasse-Dreadnought|Dreadnought der Mandator-III-Klasse]] genau anders herum war. Beschreibung [[Datei:Naval Station Validusia.jpg|miniatur|links|Dreadnoughts der Bellator-Klasse an der Flottenstation bei Validusia]] Die Bellator-Klasse war im Grunde eine 800 Meter kürzere Version der Dreadnoughts der Mandator- und Mandator-II-Klassen. Sie war zudem in Sachen Feuerkraft stärker eingegrenzt. Dafür konnten höhere Geschwindigkeiten erreicht werden. Die Bellator-Klasse hatte einen eher schnittigeren Bau, was man zum Beispiel an der Kommandobrücke beziehungsweise deren Turm erkennen konnte. Ihr Antrieb war um einiges effektiver als seine Vorgänger der Mandator-I- und II-Klassen. Sie wurde wegen ihrer Geschwindigkeit beim imperialen Militär Schneller Dreadnought genannt. 14 Triebwerke verschiedener Größen waren am Heck eingelassen. Ein großer und ein kleinerer Reaktor wölbten sich an der Unterseite hervor. Die reduzierte Bewaffnung umfasste immer noch viele Geschützbatterien verschiedener Größen, die sich ebenso wie Schildgeneratoren über das ganze Schiff verteilten. Zwei große Hangargruppen befanden sich ventral. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Flottenversorgung einschließlich eines schnellen Dreadnoughts Der Treibstoffverbrauch der Dreadnoughts konnte durch Nachschubschiffe wie die ''Altor''-Klasse oder Raumstationen wie die Flottenstation im Validusia-System ausgeglichen werden. [[Datei:LaurelundHardy.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein Schiff der Bellator-Klasse im Hintergrund]] Vor der Schlacht von Hoth sahen Captain Firmus Piett und Admiral Kendal Ozzel einige Dreadnoughts der Bellator-Klasse bei der Zusammenkunft einer Flottenformation des Galaktischen Imperiums. Diese bestand aus einigen Sternzerstörern und vielen TIE-X1-Turbosternjägern. Die Bellator-Klasse spielte auch in der Zeit nach der Entstehung der Neuen Republik bei dieser eine Rolle. Einer der Dreadnoughts flog in Formation mit mehreren [[Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörern der Imperium-II-Klasse]] während des Thrawn-Feldzugs um 9 VSY mit Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa Solo und C-3PO im Millennium Falken. Im der Zeit um 10 VSY, während der Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker vom Dunklen Imperium gefangen und nach Byss transportiert wurde, war eine Dreadnought der Bellator-Klasse anwesend, der mit einem [[Imperium-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends|Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse]] um den Planeten kreiste, während Skywalker auf den Planeten gebracht wurde. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: "Less dark-side temple and terror weapon, more optimized for basic, 'conventional' fleet work against a growing New Republic." (Star Wars Insider #134) *Das Wort „Bellator“ kommt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet im Deutschen soviel wie „Krieger“. *In seinem Blog bestätigte Jason Fry, der Autor des , dass alle von Hsiao designeten Schiffe und dazugehörigen Angaben kanonisch seien.Be-excited-the-essential-thread-to-the-essential-guide-to-warfare *Das Schiff der Bellator-Klasse in Das Dunkle Imperium wurde von Curtis Saxton auf seiner Webseite als „anonymous star cruiser #5“ angegeben. *Als Ansel Hsiao das Design des Schiffs zum ersten Mal in Das Dunkle Imperium sah, verglich er diese mit dem Auftreten eines sehr wütenden Bären, der sich in einem Wald herumtrieb. Er fügte hinzu, dass es ein schneller Kreuzer mit dem Zweck war, Zerstörer und sogar Dreadnoughts zu jagen.Star Wars Insider #134 *Hsiao plante folgende, nicht offiziell bestätigte Bewaffnung für den Dreadnought:[http://bbs.stardestroyer.net/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=124353&start=215 Chat bezüglich ''Bellator-Klasse-Waffen''] **16 Superschwere Zwillingsturbolasertürme (720 Teratonnen pro Lauf) **48 Vierlingsturbolaser (240 Teratonnen pro Lauf) **40 Achtfachkanonen (40 Teratonnen pro Lauf) **142 Mittlere Vierlingsturbolasertürme (200 - 500 Gigatonnen pro Lauf) **14 Schwere Vierlingsionenkanonenballtürme (240 - 320 Teratonnen pro Lauf) **108 Strategische Raketenrohe **288 Taktische Raketenrohre in 24-Schuss-Werfern *In einem Zeitlinien-Video, das für das MMORPG erstellt wurde, kam auf einem Bild Odile Vaiken vor, der auf einen [[Harrower-Klasse-Dreadnought|Dreadnought der Harrower-Klasse]] schaute. Das Schiff hatte extreme Ähnlichkeiten mit dem der Bellator-Klasse, was Ansel Hsiao in einem Blog beschrieb. Anscheinend wurde die Bellator-Klasse als Vorbild für die Zeichnung verwendet. Galerie Datei:Bellatorfront.jpg Datei:Bellatoraft.jpg Datei:Bellatorbottom.jpg Datei:Bellatortop.jpg Datei:Bellatorport.jpg Datei:Bellator-Klasse.jpg Weblinks *[http://fractalsponge.net/gallery/Bellator/index.html Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser] auf Fractalsponge.net Quellen * *''EG to Warfare: Endnotes Pt. 7'' von Jason Fry *''Das Dunkle Imperium'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider #134'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Lead by Example'' Einzelnachweise en:Bellator-class dreadnought es:Acorazado clase Bellator Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Dreadnoughtklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Bellator-Klasse Kategorie:Legends